Let Me Taste You
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Naruto and Sasuko have some fun ;)


**READ BEFORE READING! **

This is written for my Sasuko RP account on dA. For her plot, she's with Naruto and has two children with him. A son named Aiko, and a daughter named Kana. My username is Raven-HairedBeauty but I'm putting this on my main account, which is the same as this username ^^

**Naruto's Point of View**

Long, pale fingers caressed at my exposed stomach. My shirt was pushed all the way up to my chest, my pants unbuttoned to show off my ramen-patterned boxers. At first I was embarrassed by this and started laughing like an idiot to try and make things less awkward. But I was very surprised when I heard Sasuko snickering in response. She herself had the Uchiha fan all over her bra and panties, so I guess we were sort of even with that. I reached behind her and unhooked the lacey bra with only one hand, watching as it fell down onto the bed. Her long hair was draped over her shoulders to hide her naked breasts.

I brushed it aside, only to place both of my hands on them to softly massage them. A low, deep moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back a bit. She always loved it whenever I touched her like this. And her skin...so soft and pale...just like a porcelain doll. Absolutely perfect! But of course I loved it too whenever she touched me with those hands of those. Her own hand dipped down into my boxers to grasp onto my erect member. This caused me to jerk a bit and squeeze down onto her breasts a bit more roughly. Her eyes flung open to expose her Sharingan. "N-Narutoooo...~" I hear her whisper out.

Her thumb glided across the top, making its way down my shaft. The bulge in my pants became more evident now. It's been so long since I've been inside of Sasuko and felt her delicious warmth. I've been away on too many missions while she stayed at home to watch the kids. But now Aiko and Kana were asleep in their bedrooms right now, and the door was even locked on top of it. No way was I going to take the chance of this getting ruined. "Sasuko...I want you..." I say deeply, running my tongue along her bottom lip. She tasted of vanilla and honey, which was strange for someone who didn't like sweets at all.

I snuck my hand down her panties and rubbed around at her entrance. It was pretty obvious that she too, was just as turned on as I was. Her teeth sank down the very lip I just licked, and let out an even louder moan. The sound was like music to my ears. But...I wanted to hear much more from her. A light blush dusted over Sasuko's cheeks, her eyes now half closed as she took it all in. Her breasts heaved up and down as her breathing became heavier. I just stared at her, as if in a trance. But I quickly snapped myself back to reality and snuck a finger inside her clit. The warm, wet juices coated it as I went in much deeper. "A-ahh...!~ Na-Naruto...~" Her back arched slightly at my touches, her hair pooling onto the bed behind her.

Sasuko's hand started to move up and down my hardened shaft, using her fingernails at first to lightly scrape at it. I almost lost it when she did that. I let out a loud gasp and leaned in to softly bite down onto her collarbone. I used this opportunity to stick a second finger inside of her, pushing both of them in as deep as I could. Our bodies were now covered in small droplets of sweat, or breathing coming out in ragged breaths. How much longer could I hold out like this, before finally releasing all over her hand? That's going to be quite the sticky mess. But I suppose we can just clean it up later.

My fingers began to scissor in and out of Sasuko, her moans of ecstasy getting even more intense. "Ah! H-haaa...nnnrg..." she muffled with her free hand, trying to keep herself from being too loud. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face, placing a kiss on it. "I want to hear you...all of it...so don't hold back..." I murmured. Her eyes softened as she looked straight into mine, giving me a slight nod in response. I jabbed my fingers in with a little more force and finally hit her g-spot. "N-Naruto!~" she moaned out loudly, flinging her head back in pure pleasure. And that's when I felt her juices spill all over my hand. It looked like she couldn't hold it in as long as I could. Heh...I was definitely going to tease her about that later on.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and greedily licked and sucked at my fingers, enjoying the taste of my beautiful girlfriend. "Hmm weird. I thought you would taste like tomatoes..." I teased. This earned a small glare from the Uchiha as she rolled her eyes. "Very funny dobe." she scoffed. And then a smirk suddenly spread across her face. I felt my pants being pulled down along with my boxers and looked down. They were suddenly ripped off and tossed onto the ground along with our other clothes. Very slowly, she sat up on her knees and lowered her head down. At first I was confused at what she was doing. But when her lips wrapped around my dick, that's when I realized what she had planned.

I felt a shiver go through me when her tongue ran along my shaft, nibbling and biting at the sides with her teeth. My hands came down to lightly grip at her long hair, messing it up a bit in the process. It felt absolutely amazing! Why haven't we done this before? We've been missing out this entire time. "S-Sasuko..." I breathed out. Her mouth was so warm and wet...and it was driving me insane. Not to mention she was still using her hand to pump me. No wonder guys loved receiving these so much. He could finally understand why they complained whenever their girlfriends or wives refused to do this to them. And it seemed like this wasn't bothering her in the slightest, which was nice.

"I...I can't hold it in any longer Sasuko!" I gasped out, gritting my teeth together. Would it really be okay to release inside her mouth? But it didn't look like she planned on taking it out anytime soon. My hands came down to grip tightly at the bed sheets while I felt myself finally let go. Her eyes widened a little at the sudden warm liquid that filled her mouth. But she didn't gag nor spit it out. Instead she just swallowed it and pulled back to wipe at her mouth, licking around her lips at the access cum. My heart was now racing in my chest, and it felt like it was going to burst any minute. I grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her down to lye on her back and crawled on top of her. Her gaze lingered on me as she bit down on her finger in a seductive way, her legs spreading open to allow me to get closer.

I felt my pounding heart jump a little at the sight before me. My hands roamed up her silky smooth thighs. "You're soaking wet down there..." I brushed my lips against hers in a teasing way and couldn't help but smirk a bit. "What exactly do you want?" A low growl of impatience came out of her. "I...I want you..." she replied. Making Sasuko beg for me was something I enjoyed doing. I propped her legs up on my shoulders and poked at her entrance with the tip of my dick. "And what do you want me to do?" I asked deeply, trailing my fingertips down her chest and stomach. Her eyes slowly closed while I did this to her. "Hn. I want you to fuck me." she bluntly said. This caused me to actually laugh. That was so like her to say. And he was perfectly fine with that. I leaned in and nipped at her earlobe. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk..." "Hn. That better be a promise then..." "Oh. It definitely is. And I never break my promises..." I grinned.

"One more thing." I hear her say. Before I can say anything to that though, I felt myself being pushed down onto the bed, my hands being pinned down by hers. "I want to top this time." My eyes grew wide. What did she mean be on top this time? I've always been the one to top. But this time was going to be different. Sasuko sat up a bit and then lowered herself down onto me. She moaned quietly as this caused my dick to go in deeper. I couldn't help but notice how tight she was. Well...it has been a while since we've last done this. But she didn't seem to be in any pain right now. I couldn't even touch her at all right. All I could do was just lye there and enjoy what she was doing to me.

Wait. That's not a bad thing at all...

Sasuko lowered herself all the way down now and leaned in so that our faces were only inches apart. "You feel so nice..." she whispered, licking around my lips before placing a kiss on them. Her lips were parted to invite me in. And so I slipped my own tongue inside and wrapped it around hers. They caressed against each other while we continued to kiss. I felt her begin to move up and down a bit, which forced me to pull away and groan. Her hands moved to rest on top of my stomach, as if to keep her balance or something. That long hair of hers brushed against my legs every time she went down on me. I placed my hands over hers and interlocked our fingers together. "Faster..." I whispered.

Now the sweat was really dripping from our bodies. Even her hair was clinging to her wet, sticky back. I could feel my own against the sides of my face, and simply brushed it back. We stayed like this for a while in silence. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds we were making. It didn't even take me long to reach my climax. It was getting hard for me to hold it all in. Sasuko's opened her lips a little to let out a small gasp. That's when I felt something warm drip down my shaft. She ended up releasing before me...

I grabbed Sasuko's face and pulled her down into a kiss, my teeth softly nibbling at her bottom lip while I too, released into her. Her arms wound around my neck as she let out a muffled moan. The kiss didn't even last that long since we were both trying to catch our breaths. Everything seemed to be going fine, until I felt her tug at my hair. She wore a pouty expression which looked slightly annoyed at the same time. "Eh? What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" I asked. But she didn't answer at first.

Sasuko then leaned in and whispered into my ear. "You didn't wear a condom, you dobe..."


End file.
